Chocolate
by Starsinger
Summary: Spock and Sarek indulge. Yes, there are spoilers.


**Chocolate**

by Starsinger

**Sarek comes to Earth to see the damage himself, and stops by to see his son. Kirk is in the hospital, still near death, and Spock is indulging in chocolate. I'm changing the way I saw Jim extracted from the room just a bit. Bit more drama. Don't own them.**

Funny how chocolate affected different species in different ways. Humans, it was simply a delicious indulgence. Andorians were allergic to it. Orions found it to be the potent aphrodisiac humans claimed it to be. Vulcans got drunk with it. Most species agreed that if they had to keep one thing grown on Earth, it would be chocolate.

Spock sat behind the Captain's desk in his office and slowly unwrapped a chocolate bar. He honestly felt he was due a little indulgence after all that had transpired. Slowly, the wrapper parted to reveal the rich, dark texture and aroma inside. The bar was separated into small rectangles, easily broken off to extend the experience. He even could have gotten it with almonds. He wasn't in an almond mood today, he just wanted the chocolate.

Spock broke off a rectangle in the upper right hand corner and wafted it under his nose. The aroma filled his senses before he finally plopped it in his mouth. He closed his eyes in appreciation as the bit of bar rolled around in his mouth causing pleasant sensations on his tastebuds. Soon, unfortunately, the buzzer to the door sounded. He swallowed before sounding, "Enter."

The venerable Ambassador, his father, Sarek did enter. He studied his son before taking a seat. Spock reached into the desk drawer that held his stash, "Would you like one?"

Sarek eyed his son before actually taking one himself, "It is agreeable to see you well, Spock. How are you faring?" Spock looked at his father for a long moment, "Spock, we may not express our emotions, but you cannot help but grow close to your comrades under these circumstances. Kirk is your friend, is he not?"

Spock was gratified to hear Sarek speak of Jim in the present tense, "Yes, he is. Father, have you ever watched a man die? Watched as the spark of life flees his eyes?"

Sarek was silent, he had not. Even Amanda never made it to the ship. As hard as it was to just get aboard the Enterprise and know that she was simply gone, he had not seen her actually die.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spock crouched there staring at his friend, his captain. He didn't know how long he knelt there. He heard McCoy come in and start cursing, equally unable to cope with inert form on the other side of the door. Not soon enough, Scotty announced that he was opening the door. Spock backed up from the door enough to allow it to open without hindrance.

Spock's hands trembled as he reached in to pull Jim out. People who didn't know Vulcans said they didn't have emotions. Truth be told, they did, they just held them in a tight rein. Spock was feeling rage, despair, and a boiling anger that promised destruction for he who was responsible for this travesty. His Vulcan strength allowed him to easily pull the Captain's body into his arms and pick him up off the floor. He stood and walked toward the gurney as the growing crowd parted. Their heads bowed in respect and grief. More gently than he had ever shown the man in life, he lay Jim down on the gurney. Uhura reached out a trembling hand and closed those blue eyes, forever. McCoy took Jim down for an autopsy, Spock took his barely concealed rage to the bridge, and then to the streets of San Francisco, where Khan's rampage continued still.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"All because of a Tribble," Spock said. Then found himself explaining that as well.

Sarek nodded before picking up a candy bar himself, "Do you have any with almonds?" he asked. Spock pulled out one of those bars. "Spock, there are often no easy answers in life. Kirk lives because he has dedicated friends who cannot see their lives without him in it. It would have been just as easy, if not easier from the evidence of Dr. McCoy's weary face, to just ignore the Tribble and be done with it." Spock raised an eyebrow, he did not see that happening, no matter who the patient was.

"He got in the Federation President's face today and told him that he wasn't going to bring Jim around just so he could be questioned. I saw Kirk, it was unlikely he could've answered any questions anyway. To borrow an old Terran saying, 'That boy looks like he's been through hell.' McCoy was frank with me, Kirk may never wake up."

"Where there is life, there's hope," Spock quoted. He forgot what he was quoting, it seemed appropriate. He raised his chocolate bar toward his father, "Cheers." Sarek did the same before they both leaned back in their chairs to enjoy their indulgences.

**I would like to thank Zeynel for correcting me on what makes Vulcans drunk. It's actually cacao, not sugar, that does it. Many, many thanks.**


End file.
